The technology disclosed herein generally relates to patient monitoring. More specifically, the technology disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for early identification of patient distress.
Health care professionals such as a clinician, a physician, and the like, measure a plurality of patient data in order to monitor a patient's health. The patient data includes, for example, a blood pressure, a respiratory rate, a blood oxygenation level, a body temperature, an electrocardiogram, and the like. Often, the health care professionals manually analyze the plurality of patient data and determine, for example, whether the patient is in distress or whether the patient's health is improving. In some situations, the health care professionals use patient monitoring systems to monitor the patient's health. However, existing patient monitoring systems have numerous problems. For example, the existing patient monitoring systems fail to identify trends in the plurality of patient data and fail to correlate trends amongst multiple patient data to identify patient distress.